


Roller Coaster Ride

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Boys Kissing, CEO, CEO Kim Jongin, Chaebol Kim Jongin | Kai, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Part 2 of Gotta Go, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Taemin is almost 4 months pregnant and Jongin is barely getting a hang of it, especially he just found out that the girl he had sex with is his childhood friend, his dear friend who is able to transform into a woman when the clock strikes at 6 in the afternoon, then gets back to being a man at midnight.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Half Hearted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Roller Coaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Gotta Go.. I suggest for you to read it first for a better grasp of the story. 😊

Taemin woke up seriously sore and with back pain that even if he wants to get out of the bed, he can't. He faced the other side of the bed and saw Jongin still sleeping soundly so everything that happened before he fell asleep flashed back in front of his eyes along with its confirmation as he saw that Jongin is fully naked under the sheets.

"Ssibal. Lee Taemin, when will you ever learn? Once should be enough, twice is already too much and yet you still allowed it to happen for the third time!! Wake up, wake up, it's not like you did that because he loves you. Suit yourself, he just needs and miss that especially he doesn't have anyone. Don't worry, he'll have someone else soon and you won't have to suffer. You'd be able to live in peace while waiting for baby's arrival. You have to be contented with baby and baby alone." Taemin touched his little bump and let out a deep breath.

"Taemin, let's- oh? Jongin? Ya, Taemin ah, why are you.. and why is he.. how did he become like that?" Taemin's mom was surprised to see Taemin and Jongin in bed together, with Jongin buried under the blanket.

"He went back and woke me up when I was asleep. Went through the window so he won't disturb you with the noise. It's okay mama. Besides, I'm already pregnant. And maybe he needs it."

"But Taemin.."

"I know what I'm doing and I also know what I should do after today. I also know the fact that it's superficial. It's not like there's love in it. I'm fully aware, mama. It's okay and I'm okay."

"Alright. Uhm after you wash up, come so you could eat breakfast on time. Wake Jongin up too, I'll make some chicken nuggets for him."

Taemin have already finished a quick shower and is already fully clothed ready for work when Jongin woke up.

"Morning. Hehe."

"Huh? Why are you smiling widely? Ya you better move, you still have to go to work! And mama must've already finished cooking breakfast. Palli and wash yourself."

"Were you able to have a good sleep?"

"Jongin, of course because I am sleeping on my bed. Now go and take a bath, we'll be late if you still move like it's the weekend and you don't have to work."

"Come on, we could be late. You're the executive director and I am the CEO. It's not like HR or anyone else from the company would fire us."

"Shut up. I'm not the executive director. I'm the executive assistant and the executive driver. Now go and take a bath quickly, breakfast is waiting for you. You know how mama gets angry when we don't eat breakfast immediately."

"Okay okay. I'll be quick."

Taemin became the executive driver for today while Jongin was just all smiles as if he was showered with flowers.

"You're so weird. What's wrong with you? You're all smiles, it's creeping me out."

"What? I'm just being positive. Should I sulk while we're on our way to work? Should I bawl or get angry early in the morning without any reason?"

"Anio."

"Then don't question my expressions. You're ruining the mood."

"Oh wow. Sorry, sir."

"stop calling me sir, Director Lee."

"As far as I remember, I've already filed my resignation and it's approved.. so I am not the executive director you're talking about. Okay we're here. Get off, I'll just park the car."

"I could get off at the parking area. Let's go up together."

"Nope, get off now. I don't want sir Kai to walk far early in the morning. It might destroy his mood more. Palli and get off, you have the schedule ready by the pad when you open it."

"Ara I'll just wait for you at the office."

But then it's already an hour since Jongin got off the car yet Taemin haven't arrived at the office yet. He was getting pissed but also worried that something may have happened to him at the parking area, especially he remember that Taemin is pregnant with his baby. What made him more anxious is Taemin wasn't answering his phone.

"What the fuck Lee Taemin why aren't you answering your phone?!?"

"Uhm sir, your scheduled meeting would start in 5 minutes at the conference room." The receptionist told Jongin of his appointments.

"Alright alright. Uhm and please when Taemin arrives, tell him to go to the conference room immediately."

"Huh? Ah sir Kai, Lee Taemin doesn't have a schedule today."

"What? How come?"

"It was already his last day yesterday. From today onwards, he doesn't have schedule with us anymore."

"What?!?! How come workforce did that without informing me?"

"Ahm it's actually made by workforce with HR's approval."

"How come I didn't get any notice from HR? I didn't know Taemin's last day was yesterday!"

"We're sorry about that sir, but Mr. Lee told HR not to say anything to you, so you won't get sad nor throw a despedida party for him. He just want to spend his last working day as usual so he won't also feel lonely before he go." With the receptionist's statement, Jongin was washed off by sadness.

"So he.. he planned this? He planned it well.. his last day and this. Oh fuck. So that explains why he let me get off while he parked the car." Jongin was annoyed because he was totally clueless that Taemin wouldn't set foot in his office again when he was whining about getting late earlier.

His mind was blank during the meeting, good thing he would just have to listen to the reports since his mood was seriously ruined. After the meeting, he went back to his desk and saw the car keys Taemin used for the last time.

He was so pissed so he went to the veranda lounge and tried to call Taemin but again, his best friend wasn't answering.

Half of the working hours have passed and he decided to call it a day especially all his commitments were done. He drove to Taemin's house but it was all locked and no one's at home. Jongin called Taemin's mama and thankfully she answered.

"Oh Jongin why? What's wrong?"

"Mama! Where are you? Are you with Taemin?"

"No, I'm here at your headquarters in Mapo. I thought Taemin is with you? You left and went to work together right?"

"Yes we did but HR told me yesterday was Taemin's last day of work since he have resigned and he doesn't have a schedule today anymore. He just let me get off the car! He parked the vehicle but I didn't see him again! I tried calling him but he's not answering and I'm getting really worried!"

"I'll try to call him and I'll inform you his whereabouts."

Taemin went off the car he have been driving since he graduated from college, almost 3 years ago with a heavy feeling since it'd be the last time he'd be able to drive it around, especially now that he's not Jongin's executive anymore.

He slowly went out of the company he have worked at for 3 years, the company his love owns but he have to leave since he's fucking pregnant and he doesn't want to give troubles to the people who have been helping his family for so long now.

Taemin sighed as he went inside the bus. He was having mixed emotions, as he got sad of leaving the company and the work he have grown to love but he was also happy because he have a schedule of check up today. He went to his cousin first so he could let time fly quick while waiting for his appointment at 7pm.

"Oh my Taeminnie! How's my cousin doing?" Baekhyun, Taemin's second cousin welcomed him to the pavilion of his house.

"Hello hyung. It's been a while. Sorry,00 I was only able to go back here after more than 3 months."

"No worries. Ya, your mama told me that Taehee.."

"Yup. Because of what happened to Taehee and Jongin the night of your party, I got pregnant."

"Aigoo. it's okay but I was surprised that it indeed happened here during the party. Wow. Where did you sneak out?"

"By the porch. It was dark back then and it happened."

"I never thought Jongin was that fast. You told me it's his first time to meet Taehee yet now you're also telling me you got pregnant because he and Taehee had sex on their first meeting."

"It's still all true though. And I've resigned from the company. I can't afford to stay near him when I know I would just grow closer and get attached to him. I also don't want him to get too close to me while baby is still unborn. I'd give him the rights, he'd be able to play with his baby but only after I give birth."

"Hmmm. You're guarding your heart?"

"You know well that my heart have already been unguarded years ago. It's just that.. I don't want to get closer and get attached to him more. I know well that he doesn't love me. He's saying that he's inlove with Taehee but they only met once - plus on that meeting, it ended up like this. He's not in love with me nor with Taehee and I have to live with that fact even if we'll be having a baby. I don't want him to do such sweet and husband-like things when he was just forced to do it out of responsibility and pity. I don't want him to care for me like he loves me. He was just only feeling guilty because of our baby, especially I know he would just stay as my best friend and my childhood friend. I don't want to be led on, and I don't want to hope for something else anymore. I've been too greedy and lustful so I got this karma. I just want to be contented with having his baby. I don't want to be greedy or lustful again to want him and his love when I know he doesn't love me."

"Aw. Chill, your baby could feel you."

Taehee went to the scheduled check up with Baekhyun since his cousin wants to hear what the doctor would say and to make sure that she's okay. 

"There's your baby. Both of you are very healthy but you have to maintain that by not getting stressed and eating right. You're on your 15th week, 3 months and 3 weeks. I'll see you again next week for your 4th month check up okay?"

"Yes doctor. Thank you so much."

Baekhyun wanted to treat his younger cousin to eat out at a restaurant but he just insisted to eat at his hyung's home. He accepted Baekhyun's offer to stay at his house for the time being, especially he is living alone. That way, Jongin won't be able to find him.

"Jongin, Taemin will be staying at his cousin's place because he wants to practice taking care of babies. He doesn't want to get stuck bored at home since he won't be working anymore. He also told me to tell you sorry and not get worried of him. He's okay." With Taemin's mama's message, Jongin's world crumbled down. In one blink, he lost his executive, his confidant and his best friend. He was getting so worried because he's almost 4 months pregnant and of course, he would need someone to take care of him.

Jongin tried his luck and went to Taemin's house, thinking that maybe if he stay, he would come back home and he'd be able to see him again.

"Jongin, he won't be going home. He already told me to secure the house, to not wait for him and just sleep."

"Is that so? Oh alright. Uhm but mama, can I.. at least stay here for the night?"

"You mean for another night?"

"Ah yes hehe. Yes, for one more night."

"Sure. If you want you could use Taemin's room. I believe his clothes would fit you so you could also change your clothes as you please. You know well that this is also your house since you are also a part of our family."

"Thank you, mama. Thank you so much. Ah, and I know it might've been a bit too late but I have to say this. I'm sorry mama.. if I.. if me and Taemin did that. And I'm sorry because I wasn't careful that I got him pregnant."

"As much as I want to be mad or disappointed with the two of you, I'll choose to understand. Besides, it already happened. Now all I'm feeling is nervousness because I have to monitor Taemin closely so he would stay healthy. But I'm very excited to meet and carry my grandchild. Wow, who would've thought that Taemin would be having a baby with you? Even if I know that he becomes a girl sometimes, I never thought that it'd be really possible for her to get pregnant. Taemin is lucky because he was blessed with such gift, a best friend like you, a baby and then a good man for his child."

"Mama, I'm still curious. How come Taemin transforms into Taehee and why is it only 6 hours and not 12 hours unlike what I saw on dramas and movies?"

"Let's say that I know he have a different preference from the usual men. I know that he is gay, and that he loves you. But back in the day I wished that Taemin could have his own baby without adoption. A baby that really came from his own flesh. And guess what, it happened. He would definitely have a baby that will come out of his own flesh plus the dad is you, his love."

"I still can't believe it."

"Neither do I believe in everything too but it's Taemin's reality. It's been a long day for you, Jongin. You could have some of his fresh milk so you could also have a good, undisturbed sleep."

"Thank you, mama."

"I'm sorry Taemin is not here with you. But he'd be back, I'm sure of that. I'll definitely tell you when he does."

"Yes please. Thank you so much."

Jongin was just staring blankly at the mess of Taemin's room since he can't sleep. The sheets were still stained and still unchanged, almost everything is still on it's place as far as he remembered before he and Taemin left in the morning. But in one snap, everything stayed except for Taemin. For the first time in his life, Jongin felt empty with the absence of his best friend. He was so emotional, he didn't know why he shed some tears until he fell asleep.

Back in their high school and college days, Taemin's mama prepared dosirak for them to eat in school and since he's at Taemin's home, Taemin's mom cooked it for Jongin's breakfast.

"I know you miss that so I made it for you."

"Thank you so much, mama! It's been so long since I was able to have a taste of these! I'm sure Taemin would be delighted to also have some of these again."

"Ah haha he stopped eating dosirak when he found out he's pregnant."

"Oh? Why?"

"He didn't want to eat food with preservatives. That includes spam so he doesn't want to eat it. He might've hated the smell of kimchi during the time he was having morning sickness but when I cook kimchi fried rice, he finished everything. He discards the spam and gets sad to eat fully cooked egg. He also can't eat ramen. He had lots of food restrictions so I believe he's on his best shape now."

"So he really sacrificed a lot of things for the baby."

"Yup. That's what a mother would always do for her child. I'm also happy to see Taemin slowly growing responsible since the day he found out he got a positive pregnancy test. It was like a wake up call to him, to get his acts together and to also start loving himself more for his child. That would also mean sacrificing his old habits and favorite foods. He learned how to be considerate and have concern not just for himself but also for his baby's health. In three months, Taemin really matured well and I'm very proud of him for that."

"I'm happy that he was able to look onto the brighter side during the time I didn't know about it yet. I'm just feeling a bit sad that he didn't tell me right away. I could've helped or support him in any way I can. Maybe I could've stayed by his side so he won't vomit alone or have cravings alone."

"Stay by his side like live here?"

"Yes mama. I could've done my responsibility as the father of his baby."

"Oh Jongin, I know you're a responsible guy. You grew up well and I'm proud of you for that. But I want to ask you one question and I really need your most honest answer. Jongin, do you love Taemin? Love as in romantic love?" Jongin was taken aback. For the first time in his life, he trembled over a simple question that is answerable by yes or no, and couldn't explain why.

  
  


3 days since Taemin stayed at Baekhyun's place, he went home to eat his mom's cooking and to also get some clothes. He was surprised when he saw Jongin sleeping on his bed wearing nothing.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Why are you here, why are you sleeping at my bed and why are you naked???"

"Huh?"

"Ya wear something else! Why are you here?!"

"Taemin?"

"Yes I'm a guy so it's Taemin."

"Oh my gosh finally you're back!! I miss you!! Why did you just left? I went everywhere to find you and got crazy. I was so worried!" Jongin jumped out of the bed still naked and hugged Taemin who faced away from him so he won't see anything.

"Ya I told you to wear something else first! Ah jinjja."

"As if you haven't seen me fully naked. I already got your virginity so don't play innocent."

"Aish ssibal you have the audacity to joke about the virginity you took. Whatever. Why are you here?"

"Because I was so worried! You suddenly disappeared without telling me anything! I just found out that your last day have passed and you don't have any schedule anymore, and that was the reason why you made me come up the office alone. I was worried on how you would get home when you left the car at the office. And of course I was worried on where you would go, who would you be with, your health.. and baby."

"I'm fine, we're fine. I'm taking care of myself so you don't need to worry much. I will present you a healthy baby, that's for sure."

"May I know where you went?"

"I stayed at my cousin's house. I got to take care of my baby nephew and rest well. I am also well fed. I'm okay."

"May I know where?"

"I'm not gonna tell."

"Can you just go back here instead? I talked to mama, I told her I'll stay here with you to help you."

"You what? And why would you do that? Jongin, you have a big company to run and you have lots of responsibilities! I can't afford to take even a bit of your time just to make you help me. I can take care of myself and my baby. Where's your clothes? Wear them back then go home. I'm okay and I'll be okay. I don't need any help."

"Taemin, why are you like that?"

"Well I have to ask you back. Jongin, why are you like this? Why are you doing this?"

"You're my responsibility! That child is also mine!"

"Well let me tell you straight. Okay, you got me pregnant but it's fine even if you don't take responsibility. I am a guy who only transforms to being a girl for 6 hours a day, I can be a dad during the day and a mom during the night. I can take care of myself and my child. If you want to visit, you could visit. You want baby to stay over at your place? Cool, I'll let you be with baby. But while I haven't given birth yet, you don't have to take responsibility for me, for us. You have too many things to do in so little time, and I am pretty sure I don't want to be mere disturbance out of your bachelor life. You're young, you're rich. You could do anything you want but not this."

"Why don't you just let me do this for you?"

"Simple. You may be my baby's dad but it doesn't mean I am your wife. You may have got me pregnant but that doesn't mean you love me. Between you and me, there's no love. Let's just say that during that night, we were just too horny and we weren't careful that we became like this. It's only a one night stand, Jongin. Nothing more. It's not like you love me."

"I love you."

"You're crazy! No you don't, you're straight! You like girls and boobs. Back then when I haven't told you anything about me transforming, you were filled with Taehee's thoughts. Her body, her beauty, everything about that girl. Hear that? You're talking about a girl, not a guy like me And you don't just decide that you love a person, especially a guy overnight. I know you're just feeling guilty so stop it. Palli, get clothed and go home. I also have to pack some clothes I'll bring with me."

"Can't you just give me a chance to be with you?"

"What for? And please Jongin, just give this distance and time to me. To be honest, I'm doing this so I could stop loving you because I know well how you don't love me. I'm not hurt anymore, I've already accepted that fact. So please, please don't hold me back just because you know that I love you. What you're feeling is empathy and pity, it's nowhere near love."

"Taemin! You shouldn't be saying things like that to Jongin! Aigoo. He has pure intentions and he just really want to help you because he's worried. He have stayed here since the night you stayed at Baekhyun's house. I can see that he's sincere. Besides, he's your best friend!"

"That's exactly why I want him to stop. He is my best friend and I am only his best friend, nothing more. I don't want him to do such things out of pity, out of responsibility and out of guilt. It's not like there's love in there! I mean sincere, pure, burning romantic love but there's none."

"Feelings of love can be developed, Taemin. And most of all, love itself is not all based on feelings; it's based on commitment, communication and choice. If he choose to do those things for you, just let him. He was the one who insisted to help, let him be. As long as you didn't force him and it is from his heart then why not?"

"I'll think about it but for me, it'd be a no. I know Jongin, he have told me everything as we are best friends. I know him to bits especially his preference and I would never ever be qualified for those standards."

"Who told you that you don't qualify those standards? What you only know is the standards that I've told you for girls. You don't know about my standards for guys yet." Jongin imterrupted as he went towards Taemin, now fully clothed.

"The fuck? Well as if you're gay! No, you're not so just go. I'll just give you news about baby. You don't have to personally ask about it."

"Well that is just your judgement but hey, I got both Taehee and Taemin so that means I could stand guys too. And I'm very open with it, especially if it's you."

"Aish jinjja. Why are you ruining my morning?"

"Hold on kids. Stop bickering for now. Lunch is ready, let's eat."

"Oh thank you mama! I miss eating these too." Jongin chomped on the mandoo Taemin's mom made.

"But mama, baby wants to eat chicken."

"Ah I have a few chicken cut ups but it's still frozen. Would you be able to wait for it?"

"Would it take long?"

"Maybe 30 minutes or so."

"Don't worry about that, we could call for deliveries. I got you." Jongin placed an order of fried chicken, marinated chicken, snow cheese chicken and onion leeks chicken that they could all enjoy even if Taemin is whining. In 15 minutes, they heard the doorbell rang and Jongin went to take the chicken delivery he ordered for Taemin.

"Appreciate his efforts. Who knows, deep inside maybe he really loves you. He just didn't have the courage to admit that he likes you way back because he's afraid you're not into him."

"Please let me just eat, mama." Taemin shrugged as he got some cheesy chicken leg.

Taemin happily chomped on the chicken Jongin bought, and he was able to finish almost everything, only giving a few pieces to his mom and Jongin. Jongin look so happy watching Taemin happily eating the food he craves for and wishing that Taemin could be tamed.

After an hour, Taemin fell asleep at the couch and Jongin kissed him good night, while also rubbing his little growing bump before he bids goodbye to Taemin's mama.

"Mama, I'll be going ahead. Thank you so much for letting me stay and feeding me foods that I miss eating."

"You'll be going? Would you be giving up on Taemin?"

"Uhm, not actually. I have to go back home since.. mom and dad just arrived. I have to tell them that they'd be grandparents soon."

"Well then go ahead and say hello to your mom and dad for me. I'll go and visit too, and I'll take that brat with me. See you! Drive safely!"

"Thank you, mama."

Jongin's mom and dad came back to Korea after one month of travelling around the world, doing research on things that would help their business unbeatable over time.

"Oh so how's our baby here in Korea?" Jongin's mom hugged him while his dad patted his shoulders.

"Uhm, I'm doing good. Tell me when you've rested well, I have to tell you something."

"Bring it on so we could move on while we're resting."

"Uhm, you'll be having a grandchild soon. I got someone pregnant."

"What?! Kim Jongin, what is this? I thought you're doing good here while we're away?"

"You better tell me and show me who the girl is."

"Uhm it's actually uhm. Her name is Taehee but you won't believe me unless you see it yourself. Taehee is also Taemin."

"Taemin?"

"Oh my goodness."

"I'm sorry but it did happened! One night when he was Taehee, we.. something happened between us! And we were not careful and then she got pregnant. Baby is almost 4 months."

"Good thing it's Taemin! You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"We would've got mad if it's someone else. That's good."

"Eh? I don't understand."

"Good thing it's Taemin! Finally, I could call him my real family. And his mama must've been so happy too! Jjamkkan, did you already told her?"

"Uhm Taemin already told her before he told me. I only knew about it last week."

"Aigoo our Taemin must've endured all the time he had morning sickness. Poor baby cheese."

"Jjamkkan mom. So you.. you're not mad that I'll be having a baby?"

"Not anymore since Taemin is the mom. If it's someone else then we would've already disowned you."

"But.. you're not surprised that Taemin is pregnant? A guy is pregnant with my baby?"

"Come on Jonginnie, since you were a kid we already know how much you love Taemin. You were just still confused and is still doubting yourself but we already know that you're not all into girls. We know that you love Taemin and we know how much he loves you too."

"You were just too blind to see since you're also preoccupied by your own thoughts."

"But the fact that Taemin could get pregnant.. you're not surprised about it?"

"Nope."

"Uhm did Taemin's mama told you about it already? Well she could've.. since you're best friends." Jongin thought so he won't get confused.

"Anio. We told her. Taemin's mama, your dad and I have wished that the two of you could have a way to bear kids when you get to love each other in the future. So we did everything we could do to make it happen. We had some rituals in Greece, and then with the gift bestowed by the gods and goddesses, when you and Taemin fall in love with each other, whether you were aware of it or not, he will be given the time to be a girl, a time long enough for you to make it happen so he could conceive a child. When we told her about it, she was happy too since she wants you to be a part of their household as well. But we never thought it'd really happen because she told us Taemin started to transform when he was 21 when he could've transformed earlier."

"This is too insane."

"It is but insanity is your reality. Good thing you were able to utilize the time while she was a girl, and was able to successfully fill her."

"Way to go, our son!! Good job! And by the way, congratulations!"

"Now I can't wait to meet them. Do you have any meeting for today? I want to go and visit them. Let's bring something for dinner."

"He changes from 6pm to midnight."

"We know and I want to meet Taemin when he's Taehee, since we've been seeing Taemin always. And I don't want him to be ashamed of it."

"You said he's already almost 4 months pregnant? Well you have to be there on her 4th month checkup!"

"Ah yes! You should be there on her 4th month checkup! We'll plan that soon."

Taemin have slept long after lunch and his mom just let him, knowing that pregnant people would need it because they can't sleep well at night. She didn't wake him up until it's almost 6pm. Taemin transformed and Taehee woke up in Taemin's clothes as she felt her chest got bigger.

"Mama.. what time is it?"

"Aigoo. You still ask me that when you yourself have already changed. It's 6pm."

"Oh so I slept for more than 5 hours.. it's nice. It's been a while."

"I know you weren't able to sleep undisturbed so I didn't wake you up. Ya change your clothes, you're Taehee now."

"Uhm.. where's-"

"This morning, you were the one who's kicking him out of the house then after you had enough sleep, you're looking for him. Aigoo."

"I'm just asking."

"He already left. He told me he would have to go back home. He have stayed here for 3 days already so maybe if you won't fight with him, he would go back with some of his clothes."

"Aish why can't he just give up? He doesn't love me anyways."

"What if he really does? What if he have been hiding it all these years because he never thought that you'd love him too? Taemin, don't close your heart to someone who's trying to knock and get inside. You know Jongin, you know him so much but you'll only know what he wants you to know. A love could be hidden, especially if it started since you were young. He could've been just preoccupied by all of the things around him to think about it but with the simple things that he did to you, the way he always wanted you to be with him, that is also a way to say that he loves you. Give him a chance to show how much he loves you not just as a best friend but romantically. Give yourself and your baby a chance to be loved too. You'll thank me in the end when you live happily in love together."

"What if it fails? What if he could only offer friendship? What if he only wants my baby, not me? What if I fell harder yet he's out and in love with someone else? What if-"

"What if it works? Always have the courage to trust love. If it doesn't work then at least you got a baby with a loving daddy, a lifelong connection to him and his family, and you'll be proud of yourself for being able to love wholly and unconditionally. Not everyone could do that."

"I'd still need more time to think. Huhu."

"Would you be going back to Baekhyun's house?"

"Um but he will fetch me later. He have something to do so he's not yet there." All of a sudden, a car honked outside their home.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Let me check.. oh my gosh!!!"

"Unnie!!! Long time no see!! Uwah!" Jongin's mom hugged Taemin's mom as they were onkg able to see each other after more than a month.

"Looking good! Oh hello there too, still as handsome as ever, President Kim."

"Ey nuna you shouldn't mention that! Ah by the way, where's Taemin?"

"Uhm he's inside! Come in!"

"We bought some foods for dinner so you won't have to cook. It's with Jongin, he's just getting something at the car."

"Taemin ah, we have visitors! It's your aunt!" Taehee panicked because she haven't took a bath after sleeping for more than 5 hours, then Jongin's mom and dad came. She immediately went to get a pillow to cover her chest, tied her hair and said hello to them.

"Ah hello! Long time no see, President, Vice President. I'm sorry I look like this. I just woke up from afternoon sleep."

"No it's totally okay. Come here, let me hug you. This kid, never call us Vice President and President again especially now that you're not a part of the company anymore." Jongin's mom hugged her with the pillow still in front of her chest.

"Taemin ah, it's okay. I know you well, I've been with you since you were born so there's no need to hide it. I know you're Taehee now. Jongin told us."

"Eh? You.. you know?"

"Yup and it's totally fine for us. That's actually the reason why we are here. We want to visit you to see you and your mom, plus check on you and your baby. You may still be feeling a bit uncomfortable but if you want to, you could go and wear an undershirt."

"Uhm thank you. Excuse me, I'll just be going. I'll be back."

"Take your time, dear!" Taehee bowed at everyone including Jongin who just came inside the house with all the food they bought.

Taehee felt defeated since his secret is now known by Jongin's parents, though she knows that they'll eventually know about it especially when her belly is all obvious. She took a quick shower, put on a gender neutral casual clothes and went out to see her mom, Jongin and his parents again. He saw how Jongin dropped his jaw as he had a glimpse of her, with their parents looking like they are so proud of her and her little bump.

"Oh my gosh, Taeminnie!! You look so amazing!! You look so beautiful with your hair! It suits you!"

"Uhm, maybe it suits me that much that I'm turned into a girl every night. Huhu."

"It's okay. And your bump is obvious now! Wow! How many months is your baby again?"

"Uhm, 4 months next week."

"Oh so it's next week. Okay. Jongin, take note of that."

"Ne mom."

"Aigoo look at our Taeminnie, she's so beautiful! Woah. Well since you're still a baby, I know you're a pretty boy but hey, you really look like a super beauty as a girl! I wish baby would inherit your face especially if it's a girl."

"Mom, it's like telling me I'm not handsome!"

"Well of course if it's a boy I want him to look like you too. I mean it'd be a waste if Taemin wouldn't look like her future babies, right?"

"Uhm.. babies?"

"Yes. Of course! I'm sure after that, when you get the hang of it, you'd have another one. Ah, I'm excited on how this would turn out!"

"Haha you're so hyped! Let's eat first so baby won't get hungry."

Jongin and his family bought all the things that they know Taemin likes, and all the food he might crave for, like fried chicken, steak, gambas, jokbal, gomtang, seaweed mackerel soup and jjajjangmyun. Indeed, the pregnant one ate a lot of everything but more of the gomtang and jokbal. Of course, Jongin went with his manners to take care of his lovely love by peeling shrimps for her.

"Do you like what you're eating, Taemin?"

"Yes. I love it! Baby loves it all too."

"We're glad you like it so much! Jongin ah, get the ice cream too."

"What's the flavor of ice cream?" Taehee was curious on what the flavor is, wishing that it'd be strawberry cheesecake or green tea.

"Is this okay with you? New york cheese cake?"

"Cheesecake is fine. Hehe."

"What flavors do you want to have?"

"Baby kind of want strawberry cheesecake or green tea."

"Hah. Mom and I won. Give it to Taemin."

"Oh kurre."

"Eh?"

"Dad insisted to buy the strawberry cheesecake ice cream for you. Mom was the one who bought the green tea."

"Jongin lost. Yey."

"Well because he loves cheese so I thought.. plain cheesecake.. nevermind. I'll just leave it here so in case you suddenly want to eat it, you don't have to go out to buy."

"Thank you so much. Thank you so much for the food. Baby and I are happy to eat dinner with you again. I'm very sorry if you meet me after a long time in this condition. We weren't careful and you must've scolded Jongin a lot. I was at fault too, and I definitely deserve to get scolded."

"Yes, Taemin too!"

"Well you should give Jongin a chance to be with you and take care of you. Don't think about his responsibilities at the company. We could handle all of it."

"Actually, we want the two of you to live together so you'd get closer and have a stronger bond while waiting for your little bundle of happiness. Ah, go ahead and live at the villa in Hannamdong."

"Eh? Hannamdong?"

"Yup."

"We'll get all the things you need ready. All you have to bring is yourselves plus a few personal necessities and clothes."

"But mama.."

"I agree with them. I told you to give Jongin a chance. It's okay, you'll be okay."

"Move there tomorrow afternoon. We'll get it all ready for you. Alright? Jongin, stay here for the night and help Taemin to pack her things."

"Okay mom."

"Taemin, don't worry okay? We're all here for you. We just want you to also be taken cared of. And you know I don't take no for an answer, right?"

"Uhm, ye." Taemin could never say no to Jongin's parents, even if he wants to turn down, he can't because he knows that his mom and dad doesn't want to get turned down. Plus they were almost his own parents, they have spoiled him when he was young since he is also Jongin's resident playmate.

Jongin stayed at Taemin's home but Jongin laid down the couch, not trying to get on Taemin's nerves by having a contact with his bed.

"Jongin, are you okay there? The heater here at the living room isn't that strong. Just sleep inside Taemin's room."

"I'm fine and comfortable here, mama. Maybe I'll transfer when she's asleep."

But Jongin wasn't able to transfer to Taemin's room, and when Taemin got awakened to drink water and a glass of milk, he found Jongin shivering while sleeping at the couch. Of course, that man is his best friend so he got a wool blanket and wrapped him up in a cocoon. Taemin just smiled as he looked over his hibernating cocoon-wrapped bear best friend. The best friend that is also the father of the baby he is carrying.

Taemin contemplated more of what is going on with his life: the unplanned and unexpected but not unwated pregnancy, his transformation from being Taemin to Taehee then back to being Taemin, his secret being known by both their families, being jobless and becoming Jongin's 'love'. He still couldn't believe about what just happened because in only less than two weeks, his life definitely changed. Now, his best friend that he is in love with tells him that he loves him too, and next day after lunch, they would move in to a completely different home to live together.

"Ah jinjja what did I just do? What did I just allow to happen?" But all he know is he'd surely start to live a new life soon.

Jongin helped Taemin get the bags of clothes and settled it inside the car their parents drove and gave to Jongin. It was a bigger car, a Jaguar 11-seater vehicle that would fit even if Taemin would get everything from his room. Jongin got some chicken buckets via drive thru so Taemin could eat something when they arrive at their new home.

"Okay. This would be our new home." It was a big villa with an outdoor shaded pool overlooking the cityscape of downtown Seoul, a mini garden of different flowers, a mini farm of fruits and vegetables and a space for a mini basketball court. They went inside and they were welcomed by a fully furnished home; large, high ceiling living room with super comfortable couches, an elevated dining room, a full-packed kitchen, well stocked refrigerator and cabinets plus a mini tank of shrimps and some live freshwater fishes that can be cooked. Jongin presented him their room, one king size bed with lots of memory foam pillows, hotel-grade sheets and comforters, air conditioner, heater, purifier and humidifier, a large curved television, a laptop, speaker sets and a mini fridge with lots of fruit drinks and chocolates.

"Woah, this room is almost a replica of an executive suite. It must be very expensive."

"You can use everything as you please. When you get bored, you could watch a movie or use a laptop. If you get hungry or thirsty in the middle of the night, you could pop in some drinks. If you need sugar rush, there's chocolates available. I eliminated the snacks, noodles, canned goods and other food with preservatives because mama told me you don't eat them for baby's health."

"Ah yup. I have long eliminated it on my diet. I also try to reduce my salt and sugar intake."

"Water is always available. You could open some bottles at the fridge."

"Ohh."

"You could place your clothes here by the cabinet. You could sleep here as you please, you could also doze off at the living room sofa bed. You could enjoy the bed all you want, too."

"Uhm how about you? Where would you be sleeping?"

"I could always sleep anywhere. You know how fast I fall asleep regardless of the location. I'll be okay. I just also want you to be comfortable since this is your new home. You're as good as the owner now."

"Ania this is not mine, this is still yours, and I'm only a guest. I actually don't deserve this but thank you."

"You're always welcome. As you know, my mom and dad treats you as their son as well, like my hyung. I hope you'd accept it all wholeheartedly as their presents. When I told them that.. you're.. pregnant, they were so happy. I never thought they'd be that happy when they almost killed me when I told them I got someone pregnant."

"They must be taken aback."

"They told me that good thing it's you because if I've got a different girl pregnant, they'll disown me."

"Why are they like that? Haha."

"I don't know. Up to this day, I don't know how my parents were able to take it and accept everything like it's planned or something." For the first time in his life, Jongin felt torn about opening up a secret to his best friend. He's torn if he'd tell Taemin that his parents already know that he becomes a girl at 6pm and gets back to being Taemin at midnight, the fact that they know that Taemin loves him when he started having those transformations, and that they were the ones who wished for him to become a girl so there'd be a way for the two of them to have their own baby. Because he knows that the moment Taemin knows about it, he would get angry and he would leave the house. It's only their first night together, it'd be a pity if they didn't even spend a night living together on their new home because he spilled the secret out.

6pm came and the Taemin that took a bath a few minutes ago came out as Taehee, all clothed up comfortably while Jongin cooked rice. Jongin was seriously mesmerized by the no makeup and after-shower beauty of his best friend and this time, with longer hair. Taehee dried her wet locks with the towel like a man that Taemin is that he just chuckled.

"Huh? Wae? Why are you chuckling alone?"

"Ah haha. You look cute doing that to your hair."

"Well this is the only way I know to dry my hair so I've gotta do it like a man even if I just transformed."

"Alright alright. Get ready, we'll be having dinner soon."

"You're cooking?"

"The rice cooker is cooking the rice. Later on when it's done I'll cook something. Is there any particular dish that you want to eat?"

"Ah it's okay. I'm almost past that period. I can eat anything as long as it's not harmful to us."

"Oh yes now that I remember.. uhm, when's your next check up?"

"I have an appointment in 5 days."

"That falls on a weekday, Wednesday right?"

"Yup. But it's definitely fine with me even if you won't come. I know you have work and stuff to do. I can do it alone."

"No, I'll come with you."

"You don't need to feel bad about it. Don't ever try to cut your meetings short just for this. Those things are more important than-"

"You're important. The two of you are important. Don't ever think that you aren't."

"Okay okay. Whatever you say. I'll just dry my hair."

Taehee sighed as the words Jongin said a few minutes ago rasonated in her mind.

_"You're important. The two of you are important. Don't ever think that you aren't."_

"Such an insensitive and teasing jerk. Ah jinjja." She closed her eyes and tried to meditate as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Sorry, mom just got flustered by your dad's words. I'll be okay, I just need to be immune hearing such things without being too gullible or naïve to believe it. Well for you, it may be the truth but for me, I don't think it is. I'm okay, I'll be okay. What's important is his love towards you. I have to be content with his love for you and not be greedy again to make him love me too."

Jongin was busy at the kitchen doing his best to prepare Taemin's favorite foods. He made galbijjim for dinner with fresh honey lemon juice. The food is cooked but Taemin haven't went out of the room after he excused himself to dry his hair so Jongin went on his way to him, only to see his pregnant best friend hugging a pillow while sleeping.

"Aigoo. It must be really hard for you to sleep at night that you sleep anytime you'd be able to. It's okay, a few minutes of letting you sleep more won't hurt, right?" Jongin smiled as he brushed off Taehee's hair on her face. Jongin is seriously mesmerized by Taemin's face. It's still the same face, what only changed is his body and voice. Taehee still have Taemin's face but maybe it becomes more lovely since she's a girl and maybe because she's blooming during pregnancy.

"I'm thankful you didn't oppose what mom and dad told you.. and you agreed to live here with me. I'm happy to be with my best friend again." Jongin kissed her forehead and was surprised when Taehee opened her eyes after the contact.

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Ah. I'm just.. your forehead. You fell asleep and I think by now you're hungry. Dinner is served, let's eat."

"Okay. Go ahead, I'll just follow you. I still have to go to the bathroom first. And if you want, you could eat ahead. I might take long."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm alright. I'll just really need to go to the bathroon first and check myself. I'm okay, no need to worry. Excuse me."

Taehee went to the bathroom to calm down and just sigh. Her heart is fluttering, but of course she doesn't want to acknowledge it because doing so would just hurt her in the end.

"Hey heart, keep calm! It's okay. No need to beat so fast. Sorry baby if your mom is so weak when it comes to these things. Well your dad should behave well or I might combust. That would not be good for both of us."

Taehee went out of the bathroom but she was surprised because Jongin was waiting by the door. He didn't eat dinner yet and waited for her so they could eat together.

"Are you okay?" Jongin looked so worried and wanted to check Taehee but she gestured him to somehow keep his distance.

"I'm okay. Uhm it's just.. a little uncomfortable but I'm better now."

"I think I should get you checked. It might be something."

"No I'm okay. I'm fine. No need for that. Uhm let's just eat, I'm kind of hungry."

Taehee ate happily like she was alone while Jongin watched her as he chomped on his food. 

"You like it?"

"Huh? Uhm yeah."

"Is it tasty?"

"Yes it is. It's better than what mama cooks."

"Mom's recipe. Hehe. Well she actually cooked that ahead, I just heated it."

"Oh. I thought you cooked it for tonight. Haha it's fine. I'll just tell her that it's good." Taemin could've been impressed of Jongin's effort to even learn how to make his favorite Korean beef stew but it was shattered when Jongin admitted he was not the one who cooked it. Taemin is disappointed but he can't let it show, and even if he was disappointed, it's better so he would have a new reason not to fall for Jongin harder.

"Do you want to eat anything else? Or maybe some dishes that you'd want to eat? I'll make a menu plan on what to cook on the next days."

"Uhm, let me search on the internet later on. I'll look onto some food that'd make me drool."

"Alright. That's better so I could also find some recipes."

"You could order some from food shops. I know you're not a chef and you don't have to force yourself to do things you don't usually do."

"I want to try though."

"I'll see with what I'd be able to find."

The silence was dreaded after they ate but as soon as Taehee went onto the sink to wash the dishes, it was shattered.

"Hey it's okay. I can do that later. I'll just get it soaked so I could scrub it all easily."

"Ania, I didn't come here to be a princess and I didn't also come here to make you do everything by yourself. Please let me do things. I'm just carrying a baby but I could still do chores. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"It's not like I don't know you, Kim Jongin. You hate washing the dishes the most."

"Would you really be okay?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's not too many. I'll be able to do this well."

That night, Taemin went to sleep early telling that he can't burp so he'd sleep instead, while Jongin is a bit worried because he could feel that there's something wrong between them.

Taemin was surprised to see Jongin's face when he turned on the other side of the bed. He's still not used to seeing his bestfriend's face as soon as he wakes up and with that, he sighed again.

He knows that Jongin is a deep sleeping hibernating bear so he successfully got out of the bed to do his thing in the morning.

"Okay okay. Uhm today we'll get our schedule moved earlier. This is for the best, I'm so sorry Jongin. I know this may be unfair to you but I have to do this to guard my heart. You could have baby if you want but that's it. I can't afford to be any greedy when this has been already a product of my greediness."

Taemin got his phone and saw no message from his mom so he was the one who called her.

"Oh Taemin ah, wae?"

"I was just curious on why you haven't checked on me yet."

"Ah. I know Jongin will take care of you well. You're in good hands so I won't bother to check you. And now that you've called, it seems to be fine living together, right?"

"Mama, to tell you honestly, it's awkward."

"Why?"

"I just.. I don't know. There's no reason and no sincerity for this." 

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Yeah. Actually now I just want to leave and go somewhere far."

"So you won't fall harder in love?"

"It's hard. I can't breathe, my heart is beating fast as if I'm palpitating from caffeine, I have trouble sleeping and when I do, I'll get flustered as soon as I wake up."

"That happens when you try to hide feelings of love inside you. They will eventually crawl out of your heart if you don't acknowledge it."

"He doesn't feel the same so there's no point. Can't I just leave?"

"Staying there is the best for you."

"Actually staying here might be the death of me. I still have 5 months, how I wish I could get this over and done with. When baby arrives, I'd be free."

"As if you could do that. I doubt it."

"Well actually that's my plan. After I give birth, if he wants to take baby then it's fine. If he doesn't then I could leave and go to a faraway place. I'd live a happy life with my baby."

"Taemin, leaving wouldn't make it better. Sometimes the best thing to do is to face the reality and your reality is now with Jongin. He already told you he loves you, and by the way that you're telling me, it seems like he's treating you right that's why you're on the verge of falling hard. Right?"

"Uhm yeah."

"He told you he loves you and he does things for you. It's words and actions going along together but why can't you give him a chance?"

"Sincerity. Mama, as much as I want to believe him, I can't see that sincerity. It still seem like he's told to do this or that. His words and actions may be going along together but.. it's not enough."

"So you're saying he's insincere yet you're falling hard because of his antics? Aigoo my baby have gone crazy. Eotteokhae?"

"Anyways nevermind. I'll just think that I have really gone crazy and more greedy that apart from what he's doing and telling me, I still need more. I'm such a greedy person, I don't deserve him so I just have to endure."

"Taemin, try to have courage to trust love."

Jongin was out as he went to the office to get his things and so he could work at home. Taemin also sneaked out of the house, went to his doctor and made an earlier appointment than the previous, so he would already be done for the checkup before Jongin arrives since he have a meeting that day.

"So how's my cousin doing?"

"His mom and dad made us live together on their Hannamdong villa."

"Oh what?? That escalated quickly. I mean.. they just went back to Korea and they found out Jongin got someone pregnant and was told that it's you, so they made you live together? All in a snap?"

"Precisely."

"I should've not underestimated the Kims. They would always do anything for that huh.."

"What hyung?"

"They'll always do anything for Jongin. I mean he's the only son and maybe they're used to give him everything."

"I want to move out."

"What is your reason this time?"

"Same old reason."

"A man who doesn't want to fall in love with his best friend even if they'll be having a child. You're so weird, you know that?"

"Nope, I'm not weird. I'm crazy. Maybe sick and also fucking greedy. If I let myself love him, I will surely ask and demand for more. I will be more greedy. I want to learn from that lesson because my situation now is already a product of my greediness. If I didn't get greedy that night then it wouldn't be a problem. I could transform as a girl in secret and get back to being a man at midnight without thinking nor considering anything. It's tiring."

"Don't stress yourself with such things. And have you ever heard of fate and destiny? There are things that you did that is a product of your own choices but is also meant to happen, no matter when or where it could be. Let's just say that it's inescapable. And running away from it wouldn't ever help."

"You think so?"

"As what I can see, it's an inescapable love. Whatever you do, the world would lead you back to him especially you'll have a baby soon. You'd have that eternal connection that wouldn't be broken whatever you do."

Taemin as Taehee silently cursed when she opened the gate of their Hannamdong villa because Jongin's car is back and the house lights are open. It's already 9pm and she had dinner with Baekhyun, so she could get away from having dinner with Jongin for the night. She slowly and silently went towards the door and wanted to just teleport to the bed room until Jongin saw her.

"Taemin!! Goodness I was worried! Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you tell me that you'll go out and where you would be going? I could've just fetched you there!"

"Ah sorry. My cousin invited me for a snack this afternoon and it went on until dinner. He was surprised when I didn't go back to his house so I told him that I won't stay with him anymore. He told me his baby miss me so I should visit again. Sorry."

"Oh alright. Uhm have you eaten dinner?"

"Uhm yeah."

"That's good. Though I waited for you so we could eat together. Well it's fine. At least, you're not skipping meals. If you get hungry later, I got some chicken and mashed potatoes from KFC."

"Maybe later. Uhm actually I have something for you. I felt guilty for not telling you I'd go out so I got you these." Taehee gave him a pack of strawberry danish pastries Jongin loves. His eyes got so happy at the sight of his favorite dessert and smiled.

"Oh wow thank you! You don't have to buy something for me but if you really for me, I'll accept it. If you want to eat some, you could get some okay? I'm willing to share it with you."

"I'm fine though.."

"Taemin, next time if you're going out, can you tell me where you'd be so I know where to fetch you? So I won't get worried. I asked mama about it but she doesn't know anything. I was like a person who lost a super valuable item going crazy just to find it. Please? A message would do."

"Alright. Next time, I won't forget."

"Uhm, can I hug you? My heart is in need of comfort and my body needs a hug." Jongin spread his arms and Taehee agreed for the hug since she was feeling guilty.

"Tss. You're just hungry. Go ahead and eat up. I'll get changed too."

"Taemin.."

"Um?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"This is what your mom and dad wants so I'd accept it."

"Uhm.. by any chance.. do you think of this as something only my mom and dad wanted? Do you ever think I want this too?"

"Maybe. I can't get too sure. Well whatever it is, just eat your food. It's already a bit late for dinner. Sorry if I starved you while you were waiting for me. Uhm please, next time, just go and eat ahead of me. I'll be fine." She didn't wait for Jongin's response and went to the bed room. Jongin on the other hand, felt something he have never felt before.

Jongin doesn't want to leave home but he has to because there's an important Director's meeting at the office. He may be physically present but his thoughts are floating towards his worry about Taemin.

"Jongin.. hey." Sehun, one of the directors who is now doing Taemin's job nudged him.

"Huh? Why?"

"Are you okay? It seems like your thoughts are flying somewhere else. Are you even listening to what they're saying?"

"Actually I'm not feeling well. Would it be okay if I go home? I know you'd be able to do it well for me."

"It's okay. If you must go home, it's fine. I can get help from your cousin Jongdae hyung if I need it."

"Thanks."

Even if the fridge at home is well-stocked, Jongin found himself in the mart looking for different cheeses that Taemin could eat as a snack. After he found some, he got cartons of fresh milk, banana milk and strawberry milk. He also got a box of donuts and cheese cake then strawberry bars for himself. Jongin was also suddenly craving for meat so he got Taemin's favorite ribeye steak and striploin.

It's only 2pm and Taemin was surprised when Jongin arrived full of the items he bought at the mart.

"Oh? You still have 3 hours for work though."

"I wasn't really feeling well a while ago but when I went to the mart, I wanted to eat such foods so I bought some."

"Ah. Well if you're not feeling well, maybe you could sleep at the bed room. Maybe you're losing sleep. It's bad for your health.."

"Yeah maybe I'd do that later. Ah, here. These are for you." Taemin's eyes got big as he saw the cheese snacks, fresh milk and banana milk.

"Oh? Thank you. You don't have to buy such things though."

"I thought you'd get bored here especially when you're doing nothing so I got some snacks you could eat."

"Thank you. Well don't worry much about me. You need to take care of yourself too. Maybe you went out of your way too much that your body is reacting to it. It's telling you that you'd need rest."

"Yeah maybe that's what my body is saying. I need to rest, I need to stay here at home and I need to be with you." Jongin looked at Taemin while Taemin tries hard to ignore what he just said, but the blush on his face is evident.

"Drink some milk so your body could cool down quick and you'd get sleepy too. That's what I usually do."

"Taemin, I miss you."

"How can you miss me when we're literally living in one house."

"We live at the same house but I can feel that you're still acting like you're not with me. Are you uncomfortable?" Jongin asked but Taemin didn't say anything.

"I know this may be a shotgun plan but I am happy that you agreed to live with me here. I agreed to what my mom and dad wanted to do but please, tell me if you're uncomfortable. It pains me to see you trying to cut me off every time."

"Jongin, we may live together but it doesn't mean we have to interact. Sorry to burst your bubble but living together doesn't really imply that we are together. We're not a couple, Jongin. We're just here because we need it, not because we want it."

"But I want this too! I want to be with you! By any chance, do you.. want to go because you don't want to be with me?"

"At first.. yes but I'm trying my best to be okay with this."

"So I am indeed making you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Sorry Jongin but I can't love you further."

"But why? I mean.. I told you I love you too and I'm doing my best to prove it to you.. even if you cut me off!"

"You're only feeling a superficial love. You only love me as your best friend and your family friend. It's too vague, and probably too soon to tell it's love especially when you just knew that I loved you first."

"This may be superficial to you but hey, everyday I'm falling harder for you even if you cut me off. Actually, I am hurting. You cutting me off hurts so much. Isn't that already a proof that I really love you and this love isn't superficial?"

"Jongin.. I'm sorry."

"I've told you this before but please.. let me love you. If you still don't believe that I do then let me try. Please? Please don't judge me too soon."

"I guess you're really not feeling well. I'm sorry. Just go and take some rest." Taemin was about to go away from Jongin but Jongin got his hand and pulled him near. Their faces are close to each other and Jongin took the chance to kiss Taemin against the couch rest. Jongin was surprised when Taemin didn't flinch, he even kissed back.

"Please. Please Taemin. Just let me love you.."

"I'm scared to fall harder then you won't catch me in the end.."

"Gosh is that your worry? I won't let you fall alone! I'll fall harder with you! Both of us, we'll fall in love together. Please?"

"But you like girls.."

"So you're still worried of that when my mom and dad have told me that they already know that I do not like girls? And I only wanted to be with you instead so I turned down the girls who wanted to date me?"

"That's ridiculous.."

"It is but it's the truth! Don't push that nonsense ever again. I like whoever I like and guess what? I like you and I love you so please, let me prove it to you. Please trust me with this, I won't let you down. I would do my best so you won't be disappointed."

"Kim Jongin, why are you like this??"

"Because I love you and I'm hurting that you love me yet you don't want me to love you. Gosh Taemin it's already a perfect scene! You love me and I love you, nothing else should matter!"

"But-"

"No buts, no ifs. Don't argue with it because no matter what you do, I'd still love you. Please, just let me. I promise I'd do my best so you could feel it and you'd crave for it. Please trust me, please allow yourself to love me again." Jongin kissed Taemin again until they started to have a makeout session at the couch.

Jongin and Taemin woke up hugging at the sofa bed at the living room after a few hours that it's already dark outside. Taemin realized that 6pm already passed because he's now Taehee.

"Jongin.. wake up. It's already night time. You might not be able to sleep later on time.."

"Um.." Taehee checked him and his temperature is fine. Jongin snuggled his face to Taehee's neck more that she only smiled.

"Gosh, should I really give in?"

"Yes. Please give in to me. Give it to me."

"Eh? I thought you're still asleep."

"I don't wanna miss a single moment of you awake while I'm asleep. Let's stay this way for a while first."

"Uhm.. I'm kind of hungry though."

"Ah jinjja? Okay." Jongin wearily sat up as he remembered it's Taehee now and took into mind that she is almost 4 months pregnant so baby might be really hungry this time.

"I actually bought your favorite. Ribeye steak and striploin. The marbled Australian beef.. that's the menu for tonight."

"Oh my gosh huhu now I'm excited.."

"Yes, get excited! I'll be cooking for you and baby. Baby must be so hungry. Sorry, daddy and mommy enjoyed sleeping, we forgot to eat snacks in the afternoon.."

"Ania it's okay. We could still get by."

Jongin sautéed some asparagus and bacon while Taemin savored the aroma of the cooking steak and the melting cheese dip.

"Ah so delicious!! I really love cheese! What got into you that you suddenly bought steaks?"

"I just thought of you and what you like. And I somehow want baby to taste my own cooking plus your favorite food. I can't feed you chicken all the time, baby might grow wings."

"Well even I think that I could fly now. Later I would check if my wings are fully grown."

"But chicken is delicious.."

"It is but of course, steaks are superior."

"Chicken or steak?"

"Of course steak. How about you?"

"KFC chicken."

"Ohh. Well KFC chicken is really good so there's no doubt."

"Uhm.. steak or me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Which one do you prefer? Steak or me?"

"Steak. Hehe. I can't eat you, you idiot."

"Well, if you want you can bite me.. and eat me."

"Ah jinjja. I'll really prefer steak no matter what the choice is.."

"Ya, I just told a joke yet you didn't even.. anyways. Uhm how about.. chicken or me?"

"Chicken! I want to grow wings because I want to fly."

"So you won't ever pick me? That's sad."

"I'm really hungry. Baby is.. a bit.. mad now."

"Ara ara this is almost done."

"Put more butter please. Thanks!"

"Wouldn't it be too greasy for you?"

"It's fine. I'm greasy too. Would it take long? If it would, I'll take a shower first."

"Ania it's almost done. I don't want to starve you and baby. And you don't want to eat steak and buttered bacon that's not hot anymore, right?"

"Ara. Maybe I'll just take a bath before bedtime. Uhm.. kind of hungry but baby is indeed starving." Taemin helped and got the plates ready at the table as Jongin scooped out the steaks, buttered bacon and asparagus, the rice and kimchi. He also got a honey lemon juice from the fridge as Taehee went to her seat which is beside Jongin's place.

"Yaaaaay oh my gosh I really miss eating these!! Aw. Oh, the asparagus is nice!" Taehee gave two thumbs up while Jongin blushed.

"Glad you liked it. Go ahead and help yourself. Eat a lot."

"I will but of course you have to eat too. Eat with me."

"You sure? You're not uncomfortable with me eating beside you?"

"I'm okay with that. Palli and just eat. I know you're hungry too."

"Are you okay? Are you sure about this?"

"Aigoo jinjja this guy. You have a lot of things to say. Here. Say aaah!" Taemin sliced a piece of steak, got some rice and the buttered bacon and asparagus and shoved it to Jongin's mouth.

"Baby, daddy have a lot of things to say. If it's time to eat, we have to eat right?? So eat. Would you like me to feed you all of those steaks?"

"Ania it'd take a lot of work."

"Just eat and enjoy dinner with me. I'm okay and I'm comfortable now so don't worry much."

Jongin was still in cloud nine with how Taemin allowed and responded to his kisses, and how Taehee became a caring girl blushing while doing sweet things like feeding him. She told him she's comfortable now, which Jongin acknowledged because she wasn't like before- cold and lifeless, cuts him off and treat him like some dead air. She gave glances to Jongin that made him feel like Taehee finally acknowledged his love.

Taehee finished her shower and went out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her body that made Jongin sat up like there's an emergency.

"Oh? What's the fuss?"

"Ah you would have to get dressed. I'll just go outside. I'll watch television outside instead."

"The fuck Jongin? As if you haven't seen my body. Just to remind you, you got me pregnant so you didn't just see my body. We did a lot more than that."

"Uhm, let's say that I would just do this as a preventive action. I don't want to violate you and you know.. jump on you when you don't want it."

"You know what you'll need to do? Shower. Take a bath too, you smell like steak."

"Well then does smelling like a steak make me yummy?"

"You really need to shower because you stink. My goodness."

"Ara ara I'll take a shower too. And while I'm at it, go ahead and dress yourself. I'll be quick."

"Yes, be quick. I'll let you blow dry my hair."

"Oh? That's a nice thing to do. Ara I'll be really quick."

Jongin indeed showered really quick that he didn't even take 10 minutes even if he have washed his whole body and shampooed his hair. Just as planned, Taehee let him dry her hair.

"Your hair is so soft.. it's a bit different now that it's longer than the usual but I love it."

"Jinjja? Should I grow my hair out even if I am Taemin?"

"Yeah maybe you could do that. You look amazing with long hair. I mean you always look good and amazing but you look more stunning with long hair. Not everyone could pull up the look but you kill it."

"Thanks. Maybe it suits me because I have a pretty face."

"Yeah, very pretty. Doing this to your hair and head.. does it make you become sleepy?"

"Anio. I'm not getting sleepy. Maybe because we just woke up at nighttime?"

"Ah. Figured."

"How about you, does it make you become sleepy when your hair or head is massaged?"

"Well you know that I'm a big hibernating bear. So yes, I could fall asleep with that."

"Oh. A super hibernating bear. I envy you. You could sleep easily when people like me have to have a battle with insomnia first before sleep comes upon us. I don't fall asleep as fast as you could."

"It's a superpower. Hehe. Anyways I'm just curious. Did you enjoy.. dinner?"

"Yes I did! The steaks and the buttered bacon asparagus.. it's really good. You could cook now!! Yay haha."

"That's what I learned this morning. I asked for help from Kyungsoo."

"Ah Kyungsoo the company nutritionist? Nice. I know that guy knows how to cook but I never thought that it is this good. Tell him that his recipe is good."

"Yes I will when I go back to the office. Uhm Taemin?"

"It's Taehee."

"Whatever. You may change into a girl but you're still Taemin so I would still call you that name. Are you.. still uncomfortable?"

"I'm actually doing my best to behave now. And I'm thoroughly thinking about it.. I mean giving you a chance to tell me and show me how you love me. I'm still torn but maybe soon, I'll confirm everything if I would let you or not."

"It's only 2 days before the check up. I hope you'd give an answer before that. But don't get me wrong, I'm not rushing you about it. Please take time but please don't make me wait for too long."

"Are you curious on what answer am I leaning to?"

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about giving you a chance. If you blow up, sorry but it'd be goodbye. Well don't worry, I will give you the rights to visit your baby."

"You're scaring me."

"You shouldn't be scared though because you just have to behave and do your best."

"Alright. Uhm Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"Can I sleep beside you?"

"The owner of the house is asking to sleep on his bed beside me. Woah. Yes of course. This is your bed, this is also your house and I'd be honored to share the bed with you, Mr. Chaebol."

"Ania I am not!"

"Whatever. Well if you're sleepy, you could lie down and maybe sleep would come to you."

"You're not yet sleepy?"

"Not yet. I'd just ready books so I get sleepy too. Good night, Jongin."

"This may be a bit demanding but can you.. can you just read here? So I could snuggle with your body. And if you allow me, I want to talk to baby."

"Aish jinjja. Too many requests! Alright alright I will." Jongin lovingly hugged Taehee and caressed the growing bump while humming.

"I can't believe baby is already 4 months old. Time flies so fast."

"Yeah. I thought it was only yesterday but now, baby is already four months."

"Do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?"

"Suddenly asking me that. Woah."

"I'm just curious. Palli."

"Baby girl. It'd be so cute to carry a super beautiful and lovely baby girl. And she could always be daddy's girl. I don't have a sister so I want to have one."

"So you'd be making baby as your sister?"

"Ania haha. Maybe I just want to know how it feels like when you have a younger sister. I'd be a very strict oppa then."

"I want to have baby girl too. Just like what you said, she'd be a super beautiful and lovely baby girl. I'm pretty sure all the worries and stress would be relieved with her smile."

"Do you think baby is a baby girl?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. Now that I remember it, your mom told me if baby is girl, she should inherit my face. I almost laughed hard because we quite look like each other so baby would really look like the two of us."

"Ah yeah I remember that! I whined and told her she's implying that I'm not good looking. Haha. But it's fine because if it's a baby boy then maybe he could inherit my face."

"Just to remind you again, I am a guy too. A pregnant one at that."

"Well whatever gender our baby is, I'm sure he or she would still be good looking. I mean, look at our faces, we look alike now.."

"More than before that it's scary. One day I might wake up and I already have your face."

"Well I don't mind having your face too. Should we exchange faces for real?" Then both of them just laughed and fell asleep hugging.

Jongin and Taehee were in awe at the ultrasound screen of their baby. Taehee is on her fourth month of pregnancy so she was able to differentiate her baby's development, while first time ultrasound companion Jongin was seriously amazed of what he's seeing, especially when they saw their baby's movement and heard it's heartbeat.

"There you go. Baby is healthy and quite happy since he or she is moving around a lot. In the next 2 months, you'd be able to know if it's a boy or a girl so as soon as now, get yourselves ready for it, but do not hope too much as hoping for a boy or a girl and getting the opposite gender would lead to disappointment. Whatever your baby is, in the end, he or she is a gift and the two of you are blessed to have one. Not all couples are given the gift of life and children so treasure it. Taehee, just like what I said before, continue eating healthy throughout your pregnancy even after you give birth so it would become your way of life. For the dad, Mr. Kim, I hope you'd also join Taehee in maintaining a healthy living so she won't crave foods that you eat. You know, some pregnant women would get envious of their spouse's food. Be with her through the sacrifices too."

"Thank you so much, doctor."

Jongin was too shocked with what he saw that Taehee ended up driving. Jongin may have hesitated to give her the keys but she insisted-she's still Taemin, his former executive driver and pregnancy wouldn't be in danger because of driving.

"Taeminnie.."

"Um wae?"

"I'm not dreaming, right? I'd really become a dad in a few months?"

"Actually, you already are. You already saw baby though he or she is still so small. But after 5 months, you'd get to meet her personally. Since the day I found out I was pregnant, you also started becoming a dad. It just became official when you found out the truth, took action and also become curious about baby. I hope you'd be with us until baby comes out, so you could also be one of the first people he or she would see as I give birth."

"Wow. It's such a wonderful feeling. I still can't put the feeling into words."

"It's okay. We're both thrilled and I hope baby is also excited to see us in 5 months."


End file.
